Doctor Malfoy
by Sarah Black Patryn
Summary: El famoso doctor Malfoy tiene a su disposición a una nueva panda de residentes a lo que enseñar el arte de la curación, y sorpresa, Hermione Granger es una de ellas.


Capitulo 1: ¿El destino? ... ¿O LA LEY DE MURPHY? 

Doctor acuda Malfoy un Cardiología - se oía una voz chillona por toda la planta hospitalaria de San Mungo.

El hospital, como de costumbre, se encontraba abarrotado de pacientes con todo tipo de Maldiciones y encantamientos que jamás pudieras Imaginarte ... y es en este lugar donde trabajaba Draco Malfoy, el único hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, ambos fallecidos Durante la Guerra de Voldemort .

Draco Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente hacia la sala de Operaciones de Cardiología. Estaba exhausto, puesto que ese día había sido agotador. Nada más empezar el día 2 Tuvo Operaciones y más tarde toda una sesión de aburridísimas cansinas y consultas con pacientes repulsivos, que no hacian otra cosa que entrometerse en sus cosas. Todavía oía retumbar SEE voces en su cabeza - ¿Es usted Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy? ¿No era usted un mortifago? - Y casi como aquel que dice no había tenido tiempo ni de comer. A decir verdad Todavía no entendía como se había Hecho sanador. Él, una persona taciturna, solitaria, antisociable, y un etcétera de adjetivos que venían A su mente ... él encajaba más Siendo un empresario, un hombre de negocios, pero la vida había Dado muchas vueltas y finalmente Se hizo sanador.

¿Qué tenemos? - Pregunto Rápidamente Cuando entro en la sala de Operaciones, extendiendo sus manos para que las enfermeras le pusieran los guantes, al igual que el resto del vestuario.

Se trata del señor Suddenton. Hace unos 3 días se le opero de fallo cardiaco pero por lo visto algo no ha salido Según las Previsiones ... le ha subido el ritmo cardiaco, bla bla bla bla ...

Y así todos los días. Operaba, las enfermeras lo odiaban, por mucho que supiera que se lo comían con los ojos, charlaba un rato si Tenía tiempo con su único amigo del hospital, el médico Finnigan y tras una larga y dura jornada volvía A su lujoso y solitario apartamento situado en el centro londinense

* * *

Y esto así fue hasta la inesperada llegada de una nueva becaria ...

Estaba muy nerviosa ... por fin había terminado la carrera. Valiosos había perdido 3 años de su vida, por mi estupidez de haberme cogido la carrera de Derecho y leyes mágicas ... ¿a quién se le ocurría? Ya estaba Pero ahora ... ahora entraría como residente en el Hospital de San Mungo y en dos años, con mi Esfuerzo, mi inteligencia y mi Capacidad de aprender rápido las cosas, seré sanadora de Cirugía.

El vestuario Estaba repleto de Residentes, tan nerviosos como yo ... esperando a que alguien les indicara que debian hacer.

¡Hola! Me llamo Ingrid Belt. - Dijo una joven rubia - ¿Y tú eres?

Es Hermione Granger. Granger ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? - Dijo una voz masculina tras su espalda.

Hermione desconcertada miro hacia atrás y vio algo que no espero nunca encontrarse, nada más ni nada menos que Blaise Zabini, El Cual andaba desaparecido de Inglaterra desde que había empezado la Guerra.

¿Zabini? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó desconcertada Hermione, el Cual con su mirada Estaba Diciendo, no es obvio, lo mismo que tú.

¿Hermione Granger? ¿La fiel amiga de Harry Potter, El Salvador del mundo? ¿La componente femenina del Trió Dorado junto con Harry y Ron Weasley? ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi madre no se lo Va a creer! ¡Es un autentico placer! - Dijo Ingrid emocionadísima Mientras cogía la mano de Hermione y la zarandeaba Sucesivas veces - me tienes aquí para lo que quieras. Ya verás como pronto seremos grandes amigas - continuaba parloteando Ingrid Mientras la desconcertada y aturdida Hermione no sabia que decir Al respecto, ni como Siquiera, roja para no poder más, Afrontar la situación, ya que Ingrid había alarmado con sus gritos a todos los residentes , Los Cuales miraban ahora a Granger con cierto interés. Un petulante todo esto se sumaba la sonrisa de Zabini, El Cual Parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

Esto ... gracias ... yo ... bueno ... si soy Hermione Granger - dijo poco Decidida Hermione

Y yo Draco Malfoy, y no voy por ahí predicándolo un cuatro vientos - dijo una voz potente que se acostaba por la puerta - Bueno rectifico, Doctor Malfoy para todos ustedes Ineptos.

Todos los residentes se giraron para ver y oír la voz de su superior. La primera impresión de los residentes Fue de Temor, luego por parte de la Mayoría de chicas de suspiro; Zabini no podia dejar de sonreir con petulancia, como si la cosa cada vez se pusiera más interesante por momentos, y entre toda esta gente se encontraba acobardada Hermione, PENSABA que, una Zabini de diferencia, que la situación empeoraba por momentos. ¿Qué coño Hacía Malfoy ahí? Y por Merlín, que había visto no fuera su superior ...

Desde que había acabado la guerra no había vuelto a ver un Malfoy. Un Aquella persona que le había Hecho sufrir desde el primer año de colegio. Y verlo ahora, Después de 7 años, tan apuesto, alto, con el engominar sin pelo, ... ¿Pero qué estas pensando Hermione? ¡Es Malfoy! Arghhh ¡¡!! Sigue siendo el mismo cabrón, petulante, Altanero, narcisista, egoísta, ...

Como iba Diciendo soy el Doctor Malfoy y vosotros sois nada. Quiero que tengáis una cosa muy presente, en este hospital, para vosotros, yo soy Merlín, y por lo tanto haréis lo que yo ordene Cuando se os diga, en el momento que el mar, protestar y tarifas. ¿Entendido? Porque yo soy vuestro superior, y vosotros sólo sois una panda de inservibles residentes. Yo tengo el poder y vosotros no. Cuando yo hable, vosotros callareis rápidamente. Y tener en cuenta todo esto Porque no lo volveré a repetir y quien no Cumpla esto sera penalizado con Castigos.

Conforme el médico Malfoy iba hablando, los pobres residentes iban encogiéndose en sus asientos o se echaban hacia atras algo asustados, todos excepto Zabini que permanecía Muy tranquilo y apoyado en la pared escuchando a Malfoy Granger y que no sabia dónde meterse de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Todos los residentes tendréis A UN Médico Adjunto que supervisara vuestro trabajo Durante Estos dos lustrosos y penosos años. Vuestro Médico Adjunto os evaluara su nota Y será muy Importante en vuestras calificaciones. Cuando Hallais pasado un año de residencia como ya sabréis todos haréis un examen, y quien no lo Aprueba quedara fuera de la residencia. TENIENDO que volver a empezar desde el principio. Para desgracia de vosotros, sanador Ser o no es algo fácil, muchos os echaréis atrás, y otros muchos suspenderéis, Porque sólo los mejores entre los mejores lograran mi aprobado y el de los otros médicos. En el tablón de anuncios una lista de heno, Donde están vuestros nombres y el médico adjunto que os ha tocado uno cada uno. Me compadezco de los pobres de vosotros que no les haya tocado yo, pues soy el mejor de este hospital ... Una vez visto esto Hallais al poco rato recibiréis un Mensaje a vuestro busca de vuestro médico ... y allí acudiréis A Donde se os mande.

E igual como entro se marchó, dejando la palabra en la boca de Algunos de los presentes que tenian dudas y preguntas. Pronto se volvieron a escuchar voces en las sala

Por muy bueno que este, espero que no me toque el Doctor Malfoy. Se ve que ha de ser muy duro ...

Si, pienso lo mismo

Pues a mí sólo me ha parecido un chulo prepotente - se oía decir

Los residentes empezaron a salir con prisas ya cargados con sus batas y sus buscas, para ver el tablón de anuncios. Hermione no podia acabar de creerse nada de lo Qué estaba sucediendo. Si estoy en un sueño por favor, Despiértate, PENSABA. Antes de salir una voz suave susurro seseante A su oído - Pues yo sí que espero que me toque el Doctor Malfoy - dijo rin con Tintín - ya sabes, como somos amigos, me Dará ventajas ... este año Va a ser muy interesante ... - dijo Zabini y se fue silbando tranquilamente.

Hermione, nerviosa como ella sola, la FUE hacia la lista ... La gente se agolpaba frente al tablón de anuncios. Por favor, por favor, que no me toque con Malfoy, PENSABA Hermione. Haber, Granger, Granger ... buscaba por las listas. La verdad es que había muchos residentes.

¡Aja! Granger, Hermione Jane _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Doctor Draco Malfoy.

Enhorabuena Granger, estamos en el mismo club - dijo una voz que ya empezaba a bien conocer demasiado.

¿Hermione TU TAMBIÉN vas con el Doctor Malfoy? ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Iremos juntas! es el destino, te lo digo yo. Hoy me he levantado con la sensación de que algo bueno Iba a ocurrirme, y que aquí, he conocido un una nueva amiga - parloteaba emocionada Ingrid.

Si, Granger, por lo visto es el destino. Quien lo iba a decir, ¿eh? - Decía irónicamente Zabini, Mientras intentaba Evitar que reluciera su sonrisa Burlona - Por cierto, Blaise Zabini, un placer ... - se autopresento Zabini, el Cual miraba lascivamente un Ingrid

Cinturón, Ingrid Belt - sonrió coquetamente Ingrid

Genial ... - resopló ante tal panorama Granger - ¿Qué más me faltaba? - Dijo en voz alta

De repente sonó el busca, y todos los residentes miraron su busca, decía el Cual, habitación 502. Preguntas sin Rápidamente y Zabini, y Cinturón de Granger se dirigieron hacía el ascensor para ir a la habitación 502. Hermione permanecía en silencio, Mientras sus otros dos compañeros hablaban sin cesar ... bueno, realmente quien hablaba casi sin respirar era Ingrid, gesticulando y moviendo su rubia caballera Cierta con gracia, sobre no se que del destino, los astros y toda una serie de Especulaciones Profecías y y no se que más esotéricos y ritos adivinatorios. Zabini, Hacia como si le interesaba, pero yo Sabía Que El Estaba interesado en esos momentos en otras cosas de Ingrid y no exactamente en lo que Estaba contando. Aún así, como buen Slytherin que era, asentía con la cabeza y decía pequeño comentario Cuando lo requería dándole pleno apoyo a lo que decía Ingrid.

Las cosas no podian empeorar ya mas. Un presumido Slytherin, una fanática del Trió Dorado y de la adivinación y la guinda del pastel, su época de Malfoy superior. Por lo visto Merlín se había DISPUESTO A castigarla por alguna extraña razón. El ascensor se Abrio y entramos los tres más junto con una persona ... era extraño pero me resultaba familiar ... con esos atuendos estrafalarios y esos vistosos collares hechos con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla ... si le cambiabas el pelo un rubio le quitabas esos enormes anteojos ...

¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? - Preguntó Hermione alucinada

Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó una muchacha perturbada que Llevaba el pelo de color rojo chicle y unas enormes gafotas de pasta negra que no Hacia otra cosa que aumentarle los ojos De Una Manera sobrenatural.

Hermione. Hermione Granger. ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Estudiamos juntas en Hogwarts. Era amiga de Harry ...

Si, si, si, si. Hermione Granger. La fiel amiga de Harry y Ron. De Gryffindor. Lo siento, es que con estas gafas no veo ni torta. No te he reconocido ... - comentaba despreocupadamente Luna.

¿Y si no ves con ellas para que las llevas puestas? - Preguntó sarcásticamente Zabini, El Cual había dejado de prestarle Atención a Ingrid para ponérsela en la conversación de Granger y Lovegood.

¡¡Oh! es necesario. ¿No has leído el último fascículo del quisquilloso? - Preguntó consternada Luna, como si no acabara de creerse que Zabini, ni nadie del ascensor, que negaban la cabeza como Diciendo que no, habían leído el quisquilloso - Pues mi padre ha descubierto A unos nuevos seres mágicos que te atacan Cuando le Miras A LOS ojos. Estas gafas me Protegen de ellos, pues de sus ojos salen unos potentes rayos láser que Pueden dejarte ciego para toda la vida ... - comentaba Luna, dejando impactados A LOS demás ante las Semejantes tonterías que Estaban escuchando.

Si claro - se Burló Zabini-Ahora saldré del ascensor y me atacara de las Naciones Unidas como se llame y me dejara ciego, ¿no? ¡Jajaja! Veo que el tiempo no ha pasado para ti Lunática ... - se burlaba Zabini

¿Qué haces aquí Luna? ¿Eres doctora? - Preguntó Hermione Rápidamente para Evitar que Luna se sintiera ofendida por el comentario de Zabini.

Pues sí. Soy residente. Con el Doctor Malfoy. - Contesto Luna - Entre tú y yo Hermione, no me hace mucha ilusión trabajar con Malfoy, pero si el destino lo ha presupuesto así ... no hay nada que yo Pueda hacer ...

Ya estaba el destino por medio otra vez. Todo el mundo hoy hablaba del destino. ¿Qué no había otra cosa de la que hablar o qué? No sé, comida de animales, tiempo, ... siempre había sido una Escéptica y ahora no iba a cambiar ... la Adivinatoria y otras artes eran para personas con poco sentido común, sin personalidad ...

Si, por lo visto es el destino, no cabe la menor duda. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante ... - se Rió Zabini Mientras Salía del ascensor y se dirigía la habitación 502 donde le Esperaba Malfoy.

502 La habitación era un pequeño cuartucho, Vainillas de Paredes, con dos camas y una pequeña ventana al fondo. En una de las dos camas Estaba acostado un hombre mayor, o al menos eso Parecía Por sus manos, puesto que su cabeza en ese momento era una especie de pelota de rugby. Cuando Entraron en la habitación, el doctor ", Malfoy ya estaba esperando allí de pie, impaciente y molesto, por como taconeaba su costoso zapato de piel italiana sobre el suelo incansablemente. Entrada ya Luna Lovegood, la Cual se había retardado unos segundos más de una casa de tropezarse con las paredes por no ver ni la punta de los zapatos de sus pies, Residente de las Naciones Unidas, Comenzó a leer el diagnóstico del paciente en voz alta.

De piedra, hombre de 56 años. Sufre un encantamiento provocado una causa de haber fisgado El Diario Secreto de su esposa. El diario en sí, lo tenemos guardado en una caja para su Utilización posterior. Dicho encantamiento en si no tiene complicaciones para deshacerlo, pero en este caso sí que las hay, ya que esa cabeza es consecuencia de un encantamiento mal ejecutado, y de que la señora Stone no recuerda el hechizo en si, pues este había sido lanzado Cuando ella era muy joven

Muy bien señor Stone. Soy su médico, el señor Malfoy. Y le aseguro que Va a recuperarse y normalidad su cabeza va a volver a la. Es muy sencillo, Aunque algo doloroso. Notara Cuando apliquemos el Contrahechizo que su cara se retuerce y se Comprime, y querra arrancarse su rostro del dolor que Estará sufriendo pero no se preocupe que eso será lo más normal ... Seguramente acabara desmallándose del dolor ... Al día siguiente, es decir, mañana, Estará como nuevo PODREMOS y darle de baja.

Sin más se fue ... dejando al pobre paciente muy asustado ya los residentes con la boca abierta por su poco tacto. Rápidamente los residentes Le siguieron.

Vaya, vaya, si tenemos una Reunión de Hogwarts y yo no me había enterado ... señorita Lovegood y ...

Señor Belt - contesto Rápidamente Ingrid

Vosotras dos atenderéis al señor Stone. Ahora dijo cabreado Malfoy - En cuanto al resto - un repaso Aprobación con Zabini, en el otro chico que había Ni siquiera se digno un mirarlo, intencionadamente parándose y a inspeccionar una Granger de arriba abajo Durante unos segundos - seguidme. Hay un caso que tal vez interesante para résulte Algunos ... - dijo con cierto misterio ironía ¿Y?

Todos siguieron un Malfoy como si fueran perritos. Hermione se sorprendía al observar que por allá donde pasaba Malfoy Todos se apartaban para dejarle paso, y en cuanto al sector femenino, digamos que revolucionaba al sector femenino, por tanto sanadoras como enfermeras, a las que sólo faltaba ponerle un cubilete Debajo de sus bocas para recoger sus babas. Y es que se lo comían con la mirada. Hermione, aunque no Quiso no Pudo evitarlo y sus ojos e Fueron directos A su prieto culo, o al menos lo que la bata dejaba a la imaginación. La verdad, PENSABA Hermione, es que los años le habían sentado muy bien un Malfoy. Estaba más guapo que nunca ... El problema era que no había perdido ni un ápice de su arrogancia y con tan solo esa mirada grisácea te podia dejar de piedra ... aunque También derretir por dentro pues era absolutamente hipnótico y muy fácil perderse en esa mirada y en su boca perfecta pelo y su .... ¿¿Hermione que SEE pensando?? ¿¿Es Malfoy? Tu Enemigo del colegio?? - Se reprendía Hermione internamente. Iba tan cavilosa en sus pensamientos que Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habían subido en el ascensor y INCLUSO bajado y que ya Estaban casi Dentro de la habitación.

Señores y señorita ... les presento al gran héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley - dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy

Ron? que haces aquí? - Pregunto Rápidamente Hermione saliendo de su atolondramiento y Acercándose a la cama del paciente.

Hermione! cuanto tiempo sin verte! no sabia que trabajabas aquí

Si, es mi primer día ...

Ejem, parejita, si no les importa tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente y no vo una pasarme toda la mañana con Weasley - dijo Malfoy

Ella y yo no somos pareja - dijo Ron Rápidamente - y adem's, que coño haces aquí tu Malfoy?

Por si no te has enterado tontaina, médico soy tú, y ellos mis residentes - dijo Malfoy con Superioridad - Así que pórtate bien o no postre Tendrás - le amenazo Sutilmente

¿¿Qué?? puso el grito al cielo Ron - ¿Tú? ¿Mi médico? antes muerto ... ¡Enfermera! ¡O quien sea!!! ¡¡¡Ayudenme por favor!!! N ese mar que quiero a mi médico ... - Empiezo a gritar Ron todo Alborotado

Bueno, tú mismo - decía Malfoy con toda tranquilidad - Sino te curo yo veremos quién lo hace y si esto no sucede te aseguro que no tardaras mucho en morir ... yo no tengo problema con eso ... un total de pobretón más uno menos

Serás ... - Empiezo a Ron bruñir amenazando a Puno Malfoy CON SU

Malfoy! eso está fuera de contexto - reprendió Granger

Doctor Malfoy, si no te importa querida, recuerda que tu soja Granger superior, que no se te olvide - soltó tranquilamente con altanería.

Ay ... Esto es como los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts ... Ya Yo sabía que iba ser un día interesante TENIENDO un Malfoy y Granger juntos ... - decía para sí mismo muy contento Blaise que observaba fascinado la escena. Mientras el otro chico flipaba en colores.

Ninguno mortifago Va a tocarme Ni siquiera un solo pelo de mi cabeza - dijo enfurecido Ron. Palabras que afectaron visiblemente un Malfoy que Tenía los puños entrecerrados y los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

Yo no soy entérate Ningún mortifago ... nunca estuvo aliado con ellos. Voy a operarte quieras o no ... me importa una mierda lo que pienses, y si no te gusta ya puedes marcharte Y por esa puerta de este hospital porque te aseguro que nadie te operara si mi Consentimiento. Blaise, Bones, ustedes dos los análisis háganle un Weasley que tenéis indicado en la carpeta. Enseguida que tengáis los resultados venir a verme. Tú, ven conmigo Granger - dijo muy enfadado Malfoy Mientras Salía airosamente de la habitación dejando una un muy cabreado También Weasley.

Hermione salió apresuradamente Detrás de Malfoy pensando en su mala fortuna. Sabía que Malfoy Estaba muy cabreado en esos momentos y conociéndolo no valía la pena Decirle nada Porque o sino le tocaría a ella con pagar todo el cotarro. Oía como Malfoy murmuraba entre dientes cosas como "_maldito pobretón "" Que se ha pensado que es el_"... sólo por haber salvado el mundo se cree que es el mejor y junto a Potty ... "

Hermione sólo PENSABA que acabara ese día, Porque A cada minuto iba a peor. La ley de Murphy. Malfoy entro en una habitación, seguida de Hermione, que resulto ser el despacho de este. Se sento en su sillón y estuvo un rato callado pensando en sus cosas. Hermione, ATONITA, no sabia qué hacer u decir, y se mantenía de pie en el despacho esperando alguna contestación por parte de Malfoy.

Ya para de tocarte el pelo. No voy a morderte - dijo asqueado Malfoy - Siéntate - ordeno Malfoy, a lo que Hermione Hizo caso. - ¿Y bien Granger? ¿Qué es de tu vida con el pobretón? -Pregunto interesado Malfoy Cambiando radicalmente de humor, y encerrando en su más profundo ser esa rabia que le calcomia por dentro.

¿Perdona? ¿He escuchado bien? - Preguntó estupefacta Granger

Si, si, ha oído bien o ¿Estás sorda Granger? ¿Qué tienes con Weasley?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia - contesto airada Hermione - Y por si no te ha Dado cuenta deberíamos estar trabajando y no en tu despacho hablando de cosas personales

Por si no te ha Dado cuenta yo soy tu jefe y hago lo que quiero Cuando quiero y con quien quiero. Así que vamos, responde - Malfoy espero unos segundo y al ver que no respondía Hermione Siguió picándola - Oh ... no tienes vergüenza Eres un poco eso para alcalde ... no sé si te habrás Dado tu cuenta pero yo he notado Cierta tensión Dentro de esa habitación ... por lo visto Hacía tiempo que no os veíais, no? - Malfoy había acertado de pleno - no me digas que no os veis desde que él te puso los cuernos ...

Hermione se quedo con los ojos abiertos palabras ante esas. Como se había enterado de eso Malfoy? Estaba atemorizada por lo siguiente que Pudiera salir de su boca y Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, Lo Que Hizo que ampliara su sonrisa malicioso.

Oh, vamos Granger, yo también leo de vez en cuando SEE revistas de Corazón de Bruja se ... nunca sabes con que te lo puedes encontrar y mira por donde, un día que la Leo Aparece tu nombre y el de la comadreja en letras grandes y bien "Ruptura tachan por infidelidad entre Weasley y Granger, los dos íntimos amigos de Harry Potter, el elegido por Rita Skeeter". No me lo Creía Cuando lo leia ... bueno el articulo en si no decía demasiado, ya que hablaba de Potter todo el rato, pero me quede sorprendido y desde entonces me he estado preguntándome con quien te puso los cuernos el pobretón - seguia hablando sin Malfoy Darse cuenta que la ira de Hermione aumentaba por momentos Y Estaba evitando derramar sus lagrimas - En cierta forma le entiendo, ¿sabes? a mi no, pero entiendo que intimides A LOS hombres. Siempre tan inteligente, recta, responsable, con moral ... Ningún hombre Querría estar contigo ... eres demasiado como lo diría ... perfecta ... si esa es la palabra ...

Malfoy paro su discurso Porque estrepito Oyó el ruido de la silla chirriar sobre el suelo. Era Hermione, la Cual se había levantado de la silla. Estaba al borde de su paciencia. Tenía un nudo en el estomago y la garganta le dolía por Contener SEE lagrimas que ansiaban salir de su ojos.

Hermione recordó a modo de flash de su época de noviazgo con Ron y de cómo se entero por una revista de la infidelidad de su novio con otra. Otra que había pertenecido a su casa y que ella consideraba su amiga, o por lo menos compañera de clase. No era ni mas ni menos que Lavanda, Aunque esto los medios de comunicación no Sabían lo. Esto lo supo por boca de Ron El Cual le dijo la verdad Porque no Tenía otra salida. Aunque Harry entendio el Enfado de Hermione, Ginny no se pronuncio una Ningún lado, pero como estaba de noviazgo con, finalmente como quien no quiere la cosa, se puso al lado de Ron, ya que era su cuñado. Hermione en esos momentos Se sintió más sola que nunca. Traicionado por sus dos mejores amigos y por su novio, Y también por su mejor amiga, Ginny. No contaba con nadie en esos momentos para respaldarse y ahogar sus penas. Fue por esta razón por la que dejo derecho, Quería olvidarse de todo lo que la recordara a Ron. Y empezó a estudiar para ser sanadora. La carrera de 5 años, Logro sacársela en 3, algo nunca visto hasta ahora. Pero fue más que todo Porque dedico a tiempo completo su vida a estudiar Dicha carrera, olvidándose del mundo, convirtiéndose en un ser antisocial, Desconfiada y reservada. Desde que había roto con Ron no había vuelto A Estar con nadie más. Y ahora, justo ahora, Cuando Parecía que su suerte Estaba cambiando, Qué estaba dando sus frutos ese Esfuerzo rendido Durante tanto tiempo, ahora justamente volvía aparecer para Malfoy Para hacerle la vida imposible, otra vez. Sin poderse aguantar más Empiezo a andar, casi Inconscientemente, con la Intención de dirigirse hacia la puerta, abrirla, irse corriendo al cuarto de baño y desahogarse para encerrarse a gusto ...

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya ella no allí estaba. Había salido como el viento de Aquella habitación, dejando un con Malfoy la boca abierta. N PENSABA Qué iba a afectarle tanto sus palabras ... tampoco le había dicho tanto, simplemente Tenía curiosidad. Malfoy se quedo mirando la puerta entreabierta por lo que había pasado Hacía unos segundos Hermione y lentamente se recostó sobre su mullido sillón de escritorio. Sabía qué NO hacer. Todavía Estaba consternado por la reacción de ella.

* * *

Doctor Malfoy, los resultados de la analítica Ya están - dijo de arranque, el Cual entro apresuradamente por el despacho tan pecado Siquiera llamar a la puerta, pillando desprevenido un Malfoy, el Cual se incorporo enseguida

Démelos - dijo Draco levantando su brazo - ¡Ah, señor de arranque, ya la otra, llame a la puerta antes de entrar. Un poco de Educación - le reprimió con Malfoy y señalo su mano la puerta para que este se fuera.

Ronald Weasley, ponia por escrito la carpeta. Empiezo a hojear los análisis ... pero no podia sacarse de la cabeza una Granger ... ¡Maldita sea! - Maldijo en voz alta Malfoy dejando los comentarios Tirados por la Mesa y saliendo apresurado de su despacho en busca de Granger.

Granger se que estas aquí. Me lo ha dicho una enfermera. Sal ahora mismo - dijo con voz Cansina Malfoy

Hermione ignoro A y Malfoy Siguió sollozando en silencio sentada sobre el retrete, abrazando sus rodillas, haciendo Así una especie de ovillo con su cuerpo. Malfoy, Esperaba impacientemente que se abriera la puerta del retrete, pero eso no sucedió.

No tengo todo el día. Malfoy ventas O ahora mismo o echo la puerta abajo - Grito

Pues échala, me importa un comino. Vete de aquí. - Le respondió Granger gritando con voz chillona.

No me provoques ... sabes que lo puedo hacer ... Vamos Granger sal de una puta vez ... no vale la pena que estés Así por ese ... ese ... por el pobretón-dijo impotente Malfoy. Se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver que no sabia cómo Solucionar el problema que había cargado.

Hermione Granger nunca le había caído mal realmente. En el colegio se metía con ella era Porque Una manera de llamar su atención, de conocer y Darse un Decirle Que El Estaba ahí, observándolo, y metiéndose con ella para que él También Estuviera presente en sus pensamientos. En cambio, Potter y Weasley, no había quien los aguantara. Eran insufribles y ese odio era mutuo y todos Sabían lo. Malfoy, ya algo Preocupado por Granger, algo inusual en el, se dijo a si mismo: Ante Situaciones extremas, medidas radicales. Fue al baño del lado, Abrio la puerta toscamente, se Subió al retrete, y hizo algo que nunca imagino qe haría en su vida, se acuesto al lado del retrete para ver si Hermione se encontraba bien.

Puedo echar la puerta abajo con un simple hechizo pero poco Caballeroso Sería por mi parte - dijo Malfoy tranquilamente acostado desde arriba a una sollozante Hermione, que se asusto ante la perfecta imagen de Malfoy - Vamos Granger, sal de ahí. Si quieres, matamos al pobretón y hacemos como que ha sido un accidente, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó inocentemente Draco, Mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa torcida - digo nada si tú tampoco Yo no dices nada.

Hermione se le quedo mirando fijamente y finalmente le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Por lo menos te He hecho sonreír - dijo Draco un poco ya mas calmado.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y Mientras Salía del retrete decía - no se merece tal honor, dejémoslo sin postre Durante una semana sólo acelgas y comiendo, te aseguro Que Será un castigo para él.

Hecho - contesto Draco ya fuera del retrete - Acelgas y sin postre durante 1 semana ... bueno mejor que sean 2.

Se instauro un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Hermione Fue hacía el lavabo un enjugarse las lágrimas y el rostro Bañarse Con un poco de agua fría. Malfoy se notaba que no situación Estaba cómodo con esa, y no Hacia otra cosa que tocarse el pelo con su mano para ver si podia mitigar su nerviosismo.

Oye, tenias razón, no soy quien para meterme en tu vida privada. Estaba enfadado y lo he pagado contigo. Culpa mía. No volverá a suceder. Desde este momento establecemos La Línea de Jefe de Residente y - decía incomodo Malfoy

Disculpas aceptadas-dijo simplemente Hermione, que no esperabamos una disculpa por parte de él. En cierta forma era esa su forma de disculparse. Draco se sorprendió Y las palabras de Granger no Hicieron otra cosa que su imagen grande culpa.

Yo realmente no PENSABA de ti lo que dije ... eso de que eres un ser inaccesible SEE y todas chorradas que he dicho antes ...

No. No importa. Si tienes razón. En todas esas cosas que antes se ha dicho - comentaba un poco apenada Hermione bajando su mirada algo avergonzada - Lo de que soy inaccesible, moralmente perfecta, es cierto ... .... Pero eso es lo que hay ...-decía Mirandole Directamente a los ojos Mientras gesticulaba con los brazos abriéndolos a modo de decir que esa era ella - y se porque Ron se fijo en otra y no en mi ... porque ...

Porque Weasley es y ha sido toda su vida un absoluto idiota - dijo contundentemente Malfoy, Mirandole fijamente A Los Ojos - y no entiendo Porque tienes un concepto tan bajo de ti Misma Granger - continuaba hablando Malfoy muy serio - si yo fuera él ...

Si tu fuera él ¿qué? - Preguntó desafiándole Granger ... te aseguro que también me hubieras puesto los cuernos ... como él ...

Si yo fuera él no te hubiera dejado escapar nunca - dijo Malfoy Acercándose a ella - Me resulta sorprendente y casi no me lo creo la forma en que te desvalúas a ti Misma. ¿No te das cuenta Granger? de que tienes cierto atractivo que embelesas A LOS hombres allá por donde pasas ... ¿O es que no te tiene cuenta dado? - Malfoy continuaba diciéndole ante la cara de confusión de ella - Oh, por Merlín, lo ignoras completamente, jajaja, casi ni me lo creo - comentaba más para sí que para ella - Granger, Granger - Más decía Acercándose a ella, ya casi hasta rozar sus labios - si yo te Tuviera no te dejaría casi ni salir de casa, Porque los celos me matarían, porque ...

Malfoy Rozo sus carnosos labios con delicadeza. Un simple roce, pequeño pero delicioso. Y se separo un Escasos centímetro de ella, notando y sintiendo como la respiración de ella aumentaba por momentos. Y de repente, arder Sintió su boca con gran fogosidad. Granger, le Estaba devolviendo el beso De Una Manera salvaje, con desespero, desenfreno. De Malfoy, Después de volver de su pequeña confusión, pues no PENSABA que ella le respondiera jamás, respondió el beso con el mismo ardor y pasión. Sus bocas se entrechocaban y sus lenguas se enredaban fervientemente.

De repente algo les interrumpió. Alguien había entrado en el servicio, y les vio. Rápidamente Malfoy grito de las Naciones Unidas y Fuera él salió apresuradamente. Los dos Estaban respirando agitadamente. Ella estaba arrebatadora una opinión de él. Él Estaba encantador pelo Con el desecho y con esos labios entreabiertos que brillaban una causa de la saliva con que habían sido bañados antes de la interrupción. Había sido un beso delicioso fascinante,. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin saber que decir. Volvió a Malfoy Acercarse un Hermione Decididamente para volver a repetir uno de los mejores y más apasionados besos que había tenido nunca, y eso que había estado con muchas chicas. Se acerco un Peligrosamente Cuando Hermione ya sus labios Estaban un Escasos centímetros de la boca de Granger noto unas manos en su pecho y de la boca de ella Oyó susurrar UN No.

¿No? Pero ¿Por qué? ... - Susurro Malfoy sin apartarse ni unos milímetros de la boca de Hermione y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Esto está mal - dijo Hermione nerviosa Mientras apartaba su rostro acalorado del de Malfoy y se removía de sus fuertes y cálidos brazos constantemente.

Tranquila Granger. No voy a hacerte daño ... - dijo Malfoy Mientras la soltaba dándole un poco de espacio - Ambos nos lo estábamos pasando bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres continuar? - Volvía a preguntar Malfoy Mientras se volvía uno acercar a ella.

Distensión Malfoy. Ahora - dijo terminantemente Hermione - Esto ha estado mal. No hubiera tenido que pasar jamás. He dicho que te pares de una vez - dijo Hermione mientas con sus manos empujaba el torso de Malfoy.

Muy bien, muy bien Granger. Tú ganas. Ya me aparto - decía divertido Malfoy Mientras con las manos en alto se echaba hacia atras y se apoyaba contra la pared - Pero no entiendo Porque no quieres que Continuemos ...

Porque no, y ya está. Tú eres mi jefe y yo soy residente tu. Y esto no está bien. ¿Qué va a decir la gente, ¿eh? - Preguntaba histérica Hermione - Nos han visto. Ahora todos se enteraran de lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo ...

Por eso no te preocupes. Ya me encargare yo de que no se sepa nada se - contesto fríamente Malfoy - y Entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada. ¿Ves? olvidado todo. ¿Te quedas más tranquila así? - Pegunto Malfoy Granger y vio que asentía. - Pues muy bien, pero es una lástima. Besas muy bien Granger - dijo Malfoy y salió de los servicios acomodándose la bata y haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

Muy bien señor Weasley - con profesionalidad Malfoy comentaba el doctor ", - los análisis han indicado lo que ya sospechaba. A usted le han lanzado la maldición de straphilous, lo que significa Que Será Sometido durante 3 semanas un varios hechizos de descontaminación, entre otras cosas. Ah si, gusanos y - dijo dirigiéndose A sus residentes - El paciente Debe Mantener una dieta muy Estricta Durante su recuperación ASÍ QUE Decirle a las enfermeras que sólo Puede comer acelgas, Que son muy ricas en hierro. Y de postre nada - dijo divertido Malfoy Mientras observaba el rostro asqueado de Weasley, A la vez que lanzaba una pequeña mirada Granger, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Zabini. - De Mañana, una carga y Zabini Lovegood recibira el primer tratamiento ...

¿No me pondría Hermione atender? ya sabe médico, como somos amigos desde siempre ... - interrumpió Ron, ya que no desconfiaba demasiado de las capacidades clínicas de Zabini, otro Slytherin al que se la Tenía jurada.

Malfoy le miro con escepticismo, y luego miro a Granger que pareciera que Estuviera rezando para Evitar y tal situación contesto Formalmente un Weasley - No. La doctora Granger tiene otros compromisos y deberes. Y si no le importa, me gustaría que no se pusiera en tela de juicio mis decisiones. Recuerde que yo soy el médico y usted un simple paciente de este hospital. Diciendo iba Como, antes de ser interrumpido - dijo sarcásticamente el médico Malfoy mirando acusadoramente un Weasley - Mañana será el primer tratado con Hechizo de descontaminación. Repoga Fuerzas será porque duro y doloroso. Ahora no sufre Ningún daño Porque le hemos Administrado por una fuerte carga de morfina para Evitar que sufra Ciertos dolores, para mañana no ser esto posible, ya que la contramaldición que vamos a aplicarle ningún aumento bien si se le han Administrado Cualquier tipo de liquido Durante al menos unas 4 horas ... le aconsejo que descanse. Gusanos, vamos a su trabajo - dijo con Desdén Malfoy.

Nos vemos mañana Ronnie - dijo Luna alegremente, con sus gafas mega Todavía Mientras Salía dando pequeños saltitos de la habitación.

Hermione, espera, quisiera hablar contigo un momento - dijo Ron.

Hermione se quedo quieta, no sabiendo que hacer, Mientras la resta de sus compañeros Salía de la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo secamente Hermione, apenas sin mirarlo

- Yo ... Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace 3 años y medio. Perdóname, por favor.

- A eso se le llama remordimiento Ron. Culpabilidad por haber daño Hecho A UNA persona querida - dijo Hermione con aprensión.

- Lo sé Hermione. Me siento muy culpable desde ese día, se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, y por eso te pido disculpas. No he vuelto a saber nada de ti, yo ni Harry o desde Ginny ... bueno ... desde que lo dejamos ... y ahora, Después de 3 años te encuentro trabajando aquí. No lo ves. El destino nos ha vuelto una reunir. - Dijo Ron

- Si. El destino es muy azaroso. ¿Verdad? Hoy me estoy sorprendiendo INCLUSO yo misma del significado del destino. Y si lo que esperas de mi es una disculpa, espera sentado Ron, pues no le vas a Recibir - empezó a decir Hermione - No, no me cortes, yo estoy hablando. Hace 3 años y medio me dejaste el corazón Hecho Trizas. Tú lo eras todo para mi Ronald. ¿No lo entendías? yo te amaba. Hubiera Dado mi vida por ti si hubiera sido Necesario ¿Y de que manera me lo colgaste? traicionándome ... nada más ni nada menos que con ...

* * *

A las afueras de la habitación, Malfoy escuchaba la conversación entre esos dos.

Ejem, ejem. ¿Algo interesante Malfoy? - Preguntó una voz divertida tras de él.

Pues no Zabini. ¿Querías algo? - Pregunto Malfoy maldiciendo por sus adentros la interrupción de Blaise, que Estaba seguro que había sido Planeada.

No, nada en particular. Solamente buscaba lo mismo que tú. Cotillear de que hablan esos dos. ¿Lo ha captado no? No hay buenas vibraciones entre ellos dos. Es más, se podia cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Ha sido un acto muy delicado y no Caballeroso contador un Weasley en todo el asunto de Granger. Muy amigo enternecedor - comentaba apaciblemente Zabini.

No sé de lo que hablas Zabini. Ya ves a mí lo que me importa lo que pase entre Granger y la comadreja - le respondió despectivamente Draco.

Claro, claro. Pero no podemos negar que esta buena Granger para rato. Aunque yo tengo debilidad por las rubias, eso ya lo sabes ... Tal vez le cansan el guante A Esa cinta tal, que tampoco está nada mal ... - dijo sonriendo pícaramente un Malfoy.

¡Jajajaja! no ha cambiado nada viejo amigo. Me alegro que estés aquí - comento Malfoy y en seguida se cayó ya que Hermione acababa de salir apresuradamente de la habitación 320. Y había salido tan rápido Y Estaba tan distraída que apenas se dio cuenta de que justo al lado Esteban Blaise y Draco hablando y cotilleando. - Por lo visto no ha sido una charla agradable. Por tu culpa ya no me he enterado de con quien se lio Weasley - le recrimino Malfoy una Blaise - deahhhhhhhh da igual, ya me enterare tarde o temprano. - ¿Te apetece unos quintos? - Pregunto Malfoy

Eso sería estupendo.

MARTIN'S PUB

En la esquina de la misma calle en la que se encontraba el hospital, a medio minuto, yacía el conocido pub Martin, al Cual acudían todos los empleados del hospital Cuando querian despejarse un rato tras la dura jornada laboral. Era el amo obviamente Martin, un hombre barrigudo de 56 años, conocidos por todos por su simpatía y buen humor su Llevaba allí y que, en ese bar, toda su vida ..

Malfoy y Blaise Estaban jugando a la diana Mientras ya llevaban unas cuantas cervezas de más en sus cuerpos. Ambos REIAN recordando viejos tiempos. No lejos de ahí, Hermione También Llevaba unas cuantas copas de más. Para ser EXACTOS, Llevaba unos tequilas de más, aunque no se le notara. Quería olvidar ese día.

Camarero Por favor, una más - dijo Hermione Mientras golpeaba suavemente el chupito contra la barra del bar.

¿Esa segura señorita? ¿No cree que ha bebido demasiado? - Pregunto Preocupado Martin.

Uno más si no le importa ... como se llame ..

Se llama Martin Granger. Como el nombre de este local. Y ella es Hermione Granger - susurro una Voz a sus espaldas - Buenas noches Martin, ¿Qué hay? Muy ajetreado ¿? - Preguntó cordialmente Malfoy, el Cual por lo visto conocía bastante bien al camarero.

Lo de todas las noches - contesto sonriendo Martin - ¿2 cervezas? Marchando - dijo Martin al ver que Draco asentía con la cabeza un su petición.

¡¡Ehhh!! ¿Por qué a él sí, y a mí no? ¡NO ES JUSTO! - Le reprocho a Martin Granger

Martin Solo se PREOCUPA por sus clientes y si no ha bebido demasiado ya te ha puesto una copa de más es Porque piensa que - le explico Malfoy Mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza - mmmhh esta buena que - aludiendo a la cerveza - Un día duro , Granger eh. No hay mejor seria que te marcharas a casa a descansar.

si papá. Ahora mismo me voy - dijo irónicamente Hermione

No en serio, ¿cuantas te has tomado? 5, 6 ... - Mientras preguntaba Hermione negaba con la cabeza

10 - Martín intervino para desgracia de Hermione, que no se le vio con cara muy buena - y el hijo de tequila, ya sabes cómo sube.

Granger, estás loca. ¿Y todavía quieres más? Creo que ya ha bebido Suficiente. Vamos, vete a casa a dormir - continuaba Diciendo Malfoy ahora agarrándola por el brazo.

Suéltame. No eres mi padre para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Ah, y fuer de jornada laboral tampoco eres mi jefe, asi que no mandas sobre mí. Además no he bebido tanto Todavía Cuando Se que tu eres un imbécil y que sólo te interesa que este bien porque eres mi jefe y nada más. Además hoy he tenido un día espantoso, tú, Lovegood, Zabini y lo peor de todo, el idiota de Weasley ... - Hermione Empiezo a sollozar en la barra del bar - mi vida es una mierda voy y a acabar más sola que la una Porque nadie me quiere y yo tampoco confio en nadie

La gente Empezó a mirar mal a Malfoy, pensando que había sido el quien la había Hecho llorar. Blaise miraba desde lo lejos un Malfoy preguntando qué pasaba. Malfoy Estaba desconcertado y no se qué hacer sabía. Ver llorar a mujeres las odiaba, y menos si se Trataba por un hombre, y hoy ya había visto llorar a en el mismo Granger dos veces, día. Eso ya era demasiado para él.

Basta Oye, ¿me oyes? Basta de llorar por ese ... ese patán por - dijo muy enfadado un Draco Hermione. - No te merece Hermione - que Malfoy nombrara su nombre Hizo que Hermione le prestará toda la atención del mundo - Te vas a levantar Hermione, Óyeme, de esta silla, ¿ok? y te voy a acompañar a te acostaras y tu casa y te dormirás y mañana no recordaras nada de esto, ¿vale? - Decía despacio Draco Mientras la ayudaba un levantarse del taburete a la vez que pagaba con un billete tanto sus copas como las de Hermione - Muy bien Hermione, vamos a salir del pub - continuaba Diciendo Draco Mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura para Evitar que cayera al suelo, ya que iba demasiado pedo para sujetarse por sí Misma.

Malfoy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya la has hecho ... jeje ... si, dime

Yo ... ¿Te parezco atractiva?

¿En serio me estas preguntando esto? Dios ... jaja ... Hermione, Hermione ... que eres inconsciente ... Sabes, hoy Blaise me ha dicho que estabas como un tren ... y si ... yo opino igual que él y no sólo eso ... También eres muy guapa, inteligente, te preocupas por los demás ... ¿Últimamente ha sufrido mucho verdad Hermione? - Pero Draco no esperabamos una respuesta por parte de ella ... lo veia en sus Ojos - siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar ese martirio ... ese bastardo ...-refiriéndose a Ron - ya pagara por lo que te ha hecho, créeme. Hermione, Hermione. Despierta. ¿Estás ahí? - Zarandeaba asustado Malfoy Mientras con una mano le golpeaba suavemente la mejilla, y con la otra le sujetaba la cintura para que no cayese.

¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien - contestaba una adormilada Hermione - por cierto me encanta el color de tus ojos ... estoy muy cansada Malfoy quiero dormir. Llévame a mi casa por favor.

Está bien. ¿Dónde vives? - Cuando Draco se giro para mirarla ella ya se había dormido, de pie, sobre sus brazos. - Genial. ¿Y ahora qué hago? - Se preguntó en voz alta Malfoy.


End file.
